First  Christmas as family
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil's tweeking because he wants a big chrismas for Hotstreak and Maureen. Luckily Hotstreak's estranged grandparents come and lend a hand. Some bad words in here.


**Happy holidays everybody whose reading this, I hope whatever holiday you guys follow is an enjoyable one.**

Virgil sighed as he wrapped the last gift, exhaustion clear in his movements. The hero had been in a panicked tizzy for the past three weeks, getting everything ready for Christmas. It would be the first one that Hotstreak would every experience in his life, growing up in an in orphanage all his life, and the first one Maureen would actually have since she was five. Maureen had been homeless along time, and the shelter she was staying at didn't have extra money for gifts and she couldn't be placed in foster care. Not that the homeless project she was apart of didn't try to get her into foster care, no foster family was willing to take in a bang baby, let alone one with schizophrenia. The Hawkins family had heard about her plight and Virgil had begged to let her stay with them, so when he was sixteen, she came to stay, along with Hotstreak. It had been after Christmas at the time.

Now, now though, Virgil was almost seventeen, in a dinky two bedroom apartment, trying to make happy memories for his little family. The hero had been emancipated six months prior because Hotstreak had basically needed him at almost all times. Hotstreak was legally an adult at almost nineteen. The pyro had been diagnosed as a bipolar berzerker when he was twelve, medication helped control it. Though when he went into a berzerker rage, nothing would be able to calm him down, nothing except Virgil. Ever since they had meet when they were younger, Virgil had kept the red head calm. Francis had always found Virgil attractive and had been terrified when he first discovered those feelings, thus the bully/victim status they had in high-school.

One of Hotstreak's counselors, the fifteenth to be exact, had discovered the calming effect Virgil had on him after the red head had a fit in his office. A judge had read the report and agreed that Virgil needed to be with Hotstreak, much to Mr. Hawkins chagrin. The kind man had been shocked completely shocked when he discovered Hotstreak and Virgil's relationship, though it probably had something more to do with catching them having sex. Robert hadn't kicked them out, but the teens had decided to move out, taking Maureen with them. She'd been classified as an 'elemental' bang baby, like Francis and Static, and the courts let the pyro be her foster father. Virgil was the winning vote though, because he had such a gentile

effect on both of their crazy.

Virgil pulled himself out of his revery and looked over at the tiny tree, more of a branch really, and sighed moodily. He'd wanted a bigger, nicer tree, but couldn't afford it. Plus, their apartment was barely big enough to fit Hotstreak's 6'6" frame. Virgil wanted a big happy Christmas, like the ones he had as a child when his family had two parents, but it wouldn't be happening this year. It made him sad that he couldn't do this for his family and he felt like he failed them in some way, and the hero in him hated failure almost as much as the chemist inside him did.

Their food had come from food stamps and a food box from church. Richie had been kind enough to add his own food stamps to Virgil's. The blond had gotten emancipated after his father hit him for being gay. Virgil had been with the blond the day Richie came out to his parents, for moral support and to make sure Mr. Foley didn't do anything. Both boys had gotten a black eye and split lip, though Richie had gotten worse with a broken cheek. He'd stayed with the Hawkins until Virgil moved out. Richie, along with his lover Luke Yotowski, aka Ferret, lived across the hall from Virgil. Both of them were coming over for Christmas, for a bigger family deal, thus the blond helping with the food stamps. Of course, a lot of the food was canned or frozen so it'd last the whole month, but whatever.

Virgil sighed again, looking extremely mopey. The job at the diner he worked at didn't pay well in tips or in the paycheck, plus his hours were wonkey. He barely got the nineteen hours needed to qualify for food stamps (this tidbit might not be true, I don't have food stamps, and thus don't really know). Hotstreak worked at a very well of car garage, but he barely got any hours either because of his foul temper and criminal record. The hero wanted to take care of his small family, and he felt that he wasn't doing a good job. The little O.C.D housewife in his head was panicking and nit picking at the barely there decorations, sad little tree, and poorly wrapped presents. Not that they had much money for presents in the first place. Another look around cause the hero's lip to wobble terrible. Seconds later, he was bawling into his hands, feeling sorry for himself.

That's how Hotstreak and Maureen found him when they came home ten minutes later, sitting at their tiny kitchen table, hunched over and face in his hands.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" Hotstreak asked, panicked. He was quick to drop the bags he was carrying and rushed over to Virgil. Maureen was right there with the red head, worried about the hero.

"N-nothing," Virgil responded through his tears.

"Then why are crying?" Maureen asked, hugging the seventeen year old, fear and worry on her face.

"Cause I cant give you two a good Christmas," Virgil bawled, shoulders trembling. The stress from school, work, superhero-ing and parenting had made him extremely emotional. The other two bang babies glanced at each other, then back at Virgil.

"Babe, obviously, this is fine," Hotstreak replied, rubbing Virgil's back.

"No it isn't," Virgil wailed, lifting his head up briefly.

"How is this not fine?" Maureen asked, her own voice wobbling. In all honesty, she was just glad she had a home and loving 'parents' to spend Christmas with.

"Because you two don't have enough gifts, we had to get food boxes and had to use all of mine and Richie's food stamps for dinner. And I couldn't get you guys a proper tree and properly decorate for you guys," Virgil sobbed out, still shaking. "Plus I wont even be here because I have to work Christmas to pay for the rest of the rent."

Both Hotstreak and Maureen looked extremely surprised, shock filling them. They hadn't known that the situation would be that bad, or that Virgil would freak out that badly.

"You cant work Christmas momma, poppa's pay check should help with rent," Maureen said, her own tears gathering in her eyes.

"I don't want to either, and it is with Francis's pay check and it's still not enough," Virgil moaned out piteously.

"Babe, we want you here with us," Francis said, shifting on his feet. He could feel the rage coiling in his stomach, wanting to do some damage, wanting to attack what made Virgil cry. Hey, his anger had a mind of its own and it was very protective of Virgil.

"I wanna *hic* be here too," Virgil moaned out again. Rage was beginning to win with Hotstreak. The logical side was trying to keep in control so Virgil could keep his job, but it was hard.

"What about the money you get for fostering me? Shouldn't that be helping?" Maureen warbled out, starting to tremble herself.

"Its in your college fund," Virgil sniffed back, finally getting his crying under control. The hero sat up and pulled Maureen into his lap, hugging her close. The ice bang baby snuggled back, loving getting hugs from either of her parents.

"Collage fund?" Maureen asked, blue eyes big.

"Virg and I want you to be able to go to college, so we thought this would be a good cushion for tuition. We want you to succeed in anything you do and to have a good education to do it," Francis replied, hugging them both. Maureen smiled through her own tears, glad they were looking out for her.

"Babe, we'll be fine, I promise," Francis said, breaking the semi silence they had been in.

"How?" Virgil replied wobbly, tears finally tickling down to a stop.

"Apparently I have a very rich pair of grandparents from my mother's side that thought I died with my parents in that car crash. They're the ones that contacted me awhile back. They want to meet you and Maureen, possibly tonight. Is that okay?" Hotstreak asked, looking nervous.

"That's great you found some blood relatives Francis. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Of course I want to meet them," Virgil responded happily. Maureen looked happy to.

"Does this mean I have more grandparents?" Maureen asked, making her two parents laugh joyously.

"Oh, I better start making dinner and cleaning the apartment for their arrival," Virgil said suddenly, making Francis and Maureen snicker.

"We'll help momma," Maureen said, getting off of his lap.

"Oh, you two don't have to," Virgil responded, getting up and stretching his back, making it pop.

"But we want to," Francis replied with a grin. It wasn't long before the family of three had the tiny apartment clean. It was when Virgil and Hotstreak were cooking did a strong two tapped knock echoed through the apartment.

"I'll get it," Maureen said, getting up from her Christmas break homework to get the door. It couldn't be Richie, as the blond would normally just walk in, same with Ebon, Shiv and Ferret. So it must have been Hotstreak's grandparents.

"Who is it sweetie?" Virgil called when he heard the door open.

"People who look kinda like poppa," Maureen responded. Virgil and Francis looked at each other.

"Comin' kid," Francis said, walking out of the dinky kitchen to the front door. In the doorway stood to elderly people, they looked very distinguished and posh. The women had high cheek bones and light wrinkles. Her white hair was neatly combed and swept up into a bun. She wore a casual, navy blue pants suit that made her dark blue eyes stand out. A single strand of pearls were wrapped around her delicate throat and matching pearl earrings adorned her ears. She was manicured to perfection, right down to her pedicured toes. Her husband stood by her side in a similarly colored suit, his salt and peppered hair was gelled back out of his face and he looked dignified. His eyes were a cool grey compared to his wife's dark blue and a strong, square jaw and broad shoulders. Both of them were primly dressed and it was obvious that Hotstreak got some of his looks and his height from them. Both were tall, the grandfather at a proud 6'5" and the wife at 5'11".

"Hello Francis," Mr. Marsh said first, a small smile adorning his face. It was obvious who Francis got his smile from.

"Hi Bill, Marta, I see you met Maureen and welcome to our humble home," Francis replied, inviting them in. Both came in and looked around in shock. The apartment for their grandson was atrocious and disgustingly small. They came into the living room to see Virgil standing there with a welcoming grin.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Marsh," Virgil said, reaching out a hand. His poster was straight and he kept eye contact.

"You must be Virgil, and the pleasure's all ours," Mrs. Marsh replied, her own hand going out when her husbands didn't. Both were a little surprise that Virgil was a boy, and of another race. Not that they were racist or anything, it was just they never really experienced a lot of other cultures in their social circles.

"It's a wonderful to meet both of you," Virgil responded with a polite grin.

"Same here my boy," Mr. Marsh finally responded, reaching out and shaking Virgil's delicate hand. Mr. Marsh noted that Virgil had a firm handshake in spite the fact that his hand was small and delicate. He enjoyed that, to him, it meant good character. Virgil caught them looking around and got nervous.

"Sorry if it seems to small or messy, it's what we can afford with our paychecks," Virgil replied, ringing his hands nervously. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh looked at him surprised.

"In all honesty, we are very surprised that you three live in such a sad neighborhood and such a ramshackle apartment. How can you two not be payed more, you have a child to take care of," Mrs. Marsh replied huffily, she had been worried about Francis since she found out he was alive, wanting to take care of the only thing left of her precious daughter.

"Virgil's still in high-school so he can only get nineteen hours a week at the diner's he's working at, he's emancipated. And I have a really horrible temper, and not many people are willing to work with that," Francis replied with a chuckle. He shrugged it off.

"What do you mean you have a temper problem? Hotter then normal tempers are normal in this family, its what makes us more passionate," Mr. Marsh replied stiffly.

"You don't know do you?" Maureen asked, a slight worried look on her face.

"Don't know what pet?" Mrs. Marsh asked, tilting her head.

"When I was twelve I was diagnosed as bipolar. Not only that, I'm also a berzerker," Hotstreak replied. Both of his grandparents looked completely stunned at this news.

"Berzerker?" Mr. Marsh asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Yeah, as in I literarily cant control my anger when I get into it. I can end up hurting a lot of people because of it. Me bein' bipolar makes it worse 'o' course, nothin' I can really do about tho'," Francis replied with a shrug.

"Well, his berzerker stage can be controlled, not his bipolar-ness without medication," Maureen replied with a giggle.

"How can your rage be controlled? If you cant?" Mrs. Marsh asked, panic. She wanted to swaddle her grandson and make sure he's desperately okay.

"Virgil," Francis replied.

"What?" Mr. Marsh asked, surprised.

"Virgil calms me down. I love him to much to ever hurt him," Hotstreak replied. "I love you to Frankie," Virgil replied with a happy laugh.

"You fuckin' better," Francis replied, surprising his grandparents when he sweared.

"A young man of you're breeding doesn't use swear words," Mrs. Marsh gently reprimanded.

"A young man of my breedin' grew up on the goddam streets and had to learn to be the baddest on the block so no one would fuck with me. Kind words don't work out there in the real world, you have to be cruel," Francis replied, face going dark. Virgil hit his arm.

"Stop being a jerk, and she's right, you shouldn't be swearing, especially in front of Maureen," Virgil scolded while gently hitting his arm.

"Hey, momma?" Maureen asked tentatively. Virgil turned to her with a gentle grin.

"Yes, baby?" Virgil replied.

"I think dinner's burning," Maureen replied. Virgil and Francis paled drastically and ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, the food on the stove had caught fire. Both Mr. and Mrs. Marsh followed and looked surprised. Though they were even more surprised when the flames died almost instantly. One of Francis's hands where extended, turning the flame off.

"Thank god for your pyrokinesis," Virgil sighed, leaning against Hotstreak.

"I know right?" Francis replied, cocky grin in place, one arm wrapped around Virgil securely.

"Pyrokinesis?" Mrs. Marsh asked, curious. Both turned to look at the Marshes.

"Yeah, I messed up when I was younger and was in the gang wars on the night of the bang. Became pyro-thingy," Francis replied.

"Pyrokinesis dear," Virgil replied.

"Yeah, that. It was a merical I survived, and that Maureen survived considering over two hundred people were in the doc wars and only a hundred or so survived," Hotstreak replied, popping his neck.

"You're a gangster?" Mr. Marsh asked harshly.

"Was, gramps, was. I quite after I started datin' Virg, he need me to take care of him, so I dropped out, and dropped back into school and got my diploma. Now just waitin' for him to graduate so we can get into college together," Francis replied.

"Oh," Mr. Marsh replied.

"Wait, Maureen, were you or are you in a gang?" Mrs. Marsh asked, worried.

"No, but I'm orphaned and I was homeless before I got into this homeless project momma's church did. They are the only one's willing to foster me, we're hoping they'll be allowed to adopt me," Maureen replied.

"I see," Mrs. Marsh replied. The group turned to Virgil who had been hovering over the burned pans.

"Sorry, but dinner is ruined. We don't have money to make more," Virgil replied, shame filling his voice. Francis's arm tightened around Virgil, knowing his lover wanted to impress his grandparents.

"Its fine dear, why don't we go out to eat? We'll all get to know each other better," Mrs. Marsh replied.

"Yes, we'd be happy to treat you guys, it looks like you need it. Oh, and Francis?" Mr. Marsh asked.

"Yeah?" Francis replied looking at his grandfather.

"How would you like a job working for the family company? It'll pay better and you'll be able to get you guys a better apartment." Mr. Marsh asked with a grin. Hotstreak looked surprised and then he nodded, once, hesitantly. He still wasn't use to the family dynamics or kindness. He'd gotten used to Virgil, Maureen and Virgil's family, but not his own, considering he never had one to begin with.

"Oh, and Francis, your grandfather and I, got you and your family some Christmas gifts, if you don't mind. We wanted a big celebration for our first Christmas together," Mrs. Marsh said with a kind smile.

"R-really? You didn't have to," Francis replied.

"We wanted to. We didn't know what any of you liked, so we got a lot of stuff. Part of it is an apology for not looking harder for you when you were a child, and another part is so we can make up to your mother, for making her estranged from us," Mr. Marsh replied gently. The smile that he gave them was a fantastic one, lighting up his whole face.

"See, Virg, I told ya' that it'd all work out, yer all worried for nothin'," Francis said with a grin. Virgil smiled back.

"Yeah, well, you have to be right about somethings," Virgil replied with a grin.

"Hey, that was mean," Francis said with a pout.

"You deserved it," Virgil teased.

"Housewife," Francis responded.

"Jerk," Virgil replied. And with that, the family went to dinner, at a very nice restaurant and they were happy, and had a very good Christmas first Christmas together, as a family


End file.
